Parachute
by miss.lucie
Summary: Given the opportunity to follow Sheamus around as a competition winner, you'd think would be a walk in the park. When Kat's world starts to crumble around her, there's only one person who can help put the pieces back together.
1. Introduction

_So you think you know what it's like to live the life of a superstar? Well sit down and brace yourself, because this is the biggest competition by far!_

_We're giving you the opportunity to spend a few weeks following in the footsteps of your favourite WWE Superstar – From press conferences, to gym workouts, to backstage before the show. We'll pay for your accommodation and flights, and even throw in $2000 spending money. Sounds amazing, right? _

_All you need to do is in 100 words or less tell us who your favourite superstar is, and why. _

_Competition closes fourth of April, 2012. Conditions apply._


	2. Let's Go

"Are you serious?" Kat squealed as she held her phone to her ear. "Seriously… you aren't joking?"

"Again, no, I'm not joking." The woman's voice on the other end of the phone laughed softly. "You won the competition in regards to following Sheamus around for three weeks. If you check your email within the next 10 minutes, you should have your tickets, and when you arrive to Los Angeles, Sheamus himself will meet you at the gate. Chances are he'll have fans mobbing him, so you won't miss him. He's aware you chose him, and he's looking forward to giving you an insight into this lifestyle." The lady smiled.

"Can you stay on the line with me until I check my emails?" Kat opened up her laptop, and checked. Sure enough, they were there. "Thanks for holding on, they're there. So I'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes – we're sorry for such a quick progress. We just need this to happen as Sheamus is going on holidays soon and he wants to get this done before he goes back to Dublin."

Kat thanked the lady and began to pack suitcases for her three week trip to the United States.

* * *

Kat sleepily walked off the plane in Los Angeles, California. She had just sat through a direct 15 hour flight. Just like the lady she spoke to, she saw a mob of people standing around a tall, pale red-head who was known as Sheamus.

Sheamus looked up after the fans had gone, and saw a brunette who looked incredibly jet lagged sitting down on a chair waiting.

"Allo," He smiled as he walked over to her. "I'm gonna take a guess and say you're Kat?"

She smiled sleepily. "I saw you were busy so I just waited. Sorry."

"No reason to apologize love." He smiled again and grabbed her leopard print duffle bag. "Let's go grab your bags. I've got a car out the back – we'll go that way." Kat just smiled and nodded. She was too nervous to strike up conversation.

Kat saw her three Mickey Mouse suit cases rolling around, and Sheamus helped her put them onto a trolley. "Sure did pack a lot of stuff," He chuckled. "It's only three weeks."

Kat laughed. "I've got a trip to Ireland happening right after this dream finishes, so I packed a bit extra." She played with her bangles as she walked next to Sheamus who was pushing the trolley.

"What are ya doin' in Ireland? You don't look Irish." He laughed. "Besides being pale, of course."

"I'm a writer. I'm writing a book based on Ireland – I can't exactly write about it without being there, can I? I don't know what's good!" She laughed nervously.

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Sheamus smiled as they reached the black SUV. "Jump in, Kat." He gestured.

"It's locked." Kat pointed out, while holding in a laugh. Sheamus fumbled with the key. Eventually it opened, and Kat got in. She was watching Sheamus put her stuff in the boot – which also had his stuff in the back as well. Sheamus slammed the boot closed, and one of the staff that followed them out took the trolley back in – after an autograph of course.

"On the road we go." Sheamus sung as he jumped in the car, and started up the engine. "What made you enter the competition?"

"I don't really know – I guess it was kind of a joke." She looked out the window, looking at the city. "I really didn't expect to win."

Sheamus nodded. He agreed – he didn't expect someone to pick him. He was told by the administration staff that most people asked to see John Cena, CM Punk, Randy Orton, The Rock. Not him. "Well tell me a bit more about you! I'm guessing you know a lot about me, so I'd like to know about the woman I'll be spending the next three weeks with." He smiled. "I know you like writing, what else?"

Kat smiled. "I design dresses – looking at starting up my own line one day. I do enjoy wrestling – I just never have the time to train anymore. As you know, I write.. I read. I don't know," She giggled nervously.

Sheamus looked at her through the side of his vision. She was so casual, yet elegant at the same time. She had a beautiful smile – and big light blue eyes to match. She had long, brown hair. She didn't look like your everyday kind of girl.

"Are you up for lunch?" He asked fifteen minutes later after a period of silence. He looked over at her. She was fast asleep – snoring very lightly. He smiled to himself. She really was tired. He pulled into the hotel – he didn't have any press on today, and he certainly wasn't wrestling on a Tuesday night. He parked in front of the hotel, and the concierge arrived and began to put their luggage on the carts. Sheamus opened up the passenger seat, and softly tapped Kat on the shoulder.

She groaned. "Kat, we're here." She opened her eyes and almost had a heart-attack when she saw Sheamus so close to her face. He laughed at her reaction, and pulled back. The valet got into the driver's side, and once Kat was out, drove to the area where the cars were parked.

The two walked into the lobby and went to check in. They booked Sheamus and Kat in the top penthouse suite. It had two bedrooms, an office, a balcony, a kitchen as well as a large spa in th3e bathroom. When they got up to their room, their stuff was sitting right there, along with a bag full of goodies for Kat.

"What's this?" She raised an eyebrow, and looked at Sheamus. He shrugged as he walked over and peeked in. It was brochures, tickets, and a batch of other goodies. She smiled and went to go find where Sheamus wandered off to.

She looked in the bathroom, and she almost died. She'd never seen such a large bathroom. There was a large shower, a spa, and a massive mirror. She didn't see Sheamus in there. She turned and saw him sitting on the balcony.

"You okay?" She asked as she opened the door. He nodded, as he looked down onto the street. "Is it weird having a woman here with you?"

"Just a bit. I've always just had my own room, but I always ended up sleeping on the couch. Just feels weird having a king size bed to myself." He seemed down.

"Cheer up buttercup." She smiled and rubbed his arm. She walked back inside, leaving the door open just a bit.

She pulled out her laptop and wrote into her journal she kept on there. She was typing away, and she didn't even realise that Sheamus had walked back in.

"Did you want to go out for dinner?" He asked, as he stood across from her in the kitchenette. "If not, it's okay."

"I'd love to." She smiled, as she continued typing. "Any idea where?" Sheamus leant against the counter.

"I have no idea." He laughed. "How about we dress up, and let fate decide?"

She smiled. It was going to be an interesting three weeks.


	3. Anything Can Happen

"Are you almost ready?" Sheamus yelled into the bathroom. "We're only going to a club, not the Oscars!"

Sheamus found a club a few blocks away from the hotel. He leant his head back on the sofa. Next minute he heard the lights switch off. He sat back up, and saw Kat walk out in a nice pair of light blue denim jeans, and a black tight fitting strapless top. She had her brown hair in loose curls. She walked over to the door, and slipped on her black flats. She picked her bag up and put it over her shoulder.

"Let's go." She motioned towards the door. Sheamus shook his head at the face she was pulling.

He didn't realise how much he towered over the 5'4 woman. He was a foot taller than her. While they were waiting for the elevator, they were both in their own worlds. In Kat's wildest dreams, did she ever think that she would be in the same room as him – let alone sharing a hotel suite.

Sheamus couldn't believe his luck. He had an attractive woman following him around for the next three weeks – and she was going to Ireland! He was planning on taking a break from wrestling for a bit just to recuperate at home with his friends and family – but when he found out she was going, depending on how they got along – he might be recuperating with her by his side. He felt something towards her – he just didn't know what.

The two snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the 'ding' of the elevator. They got in, trying not to bring attention to themselves – but with a 6"4 pale red-head, it's a little difficult to do. There were a few fans in the elevator, who wanted to talk to Sheamus, which meant Kat was pushed to the side. When they reached ground floor, more people came along, and Kat walked ahead, even though she only had a rough idea of where she was going. She'd never been in America before.

"Woah, slow down there girly." Sheamus jogged to catch up to her. "Plus, you missed the street we were meant to go down." He put his arm around her shoulder, and lead her in the right direction.

"Your arms are warm." She spoke aloud. She didn't realise she said that out loud until she heard him chuckle. "Oh fuck." She used his hand to cover her face. "I'm such a dickhead, oh my god." She began to blush. Sheamus kept laughing – the way she reacted was completely adorable.

"It's alright, I'm always warm." He spoke with a hint of flirtation in his voice. "Lets see if the other guys are here."

"The other wrestlers you work with?" She asked, sounding like a complete idiot as they waited in the small line. "Shoot me now, please!" She hid her face in Sheamus' chest – she was probably a tomato by now.

"Oh, relax. It's cute." He laughed as he rolled her back out. The bouncer recognised Sheamus and nodded at Kat – the two got in without a fee, and without showing ID. As they walked into Pound, Kat was amazed. In Melbourne, they had nothing that looked this amazing. Kat couldn't describe it. The atmosphere was amazing. It was busy – as she expected it to be. Sheamus wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and led her to a reserved booth. She sat down, as did he. They sat side by side, Sheamus' arm still around her shoulder.

"Did you reserve this place in advance?" She asked into his ear, her breath tickling his neck. He nodded. "Good job." She smiled.

"Thanks," He motioned to the bar. "Whatcha want?"

"Vodka Orange." She smiled at him. He nodded. "Thanks." Sheamus walked off towards the bar, while she sat enjoying the atmosphere. As Kat looked around, she thought she saw a face that she vaguely remembered. She shrugged it off as she saw Sheamus come back with a tray of drinks. She shook her head.

He came back with two beers, two vodka orange's, and two jager bombs. "What?" He asked as he placed it in front of them.

"Nothing, nothing." She laughed. She took a sip of the vodka-orange as a few people approached the table.

"Sheamus!" Two girls screamed as they approached the table. "We haven't seen you around in a while!"

"I've been busy." He nodded towards Kat. Kat looked up confused, as Sheamus wrapped his arm around her. "Sorry ladies."

They mumbled something and walked away. "What was that about?" She spoke into his ear, after she finished off her first drink.

"Backstage girls trying to find who's up for a bed-buddy" He shrugged.

Kat looked up and she saw the familiar face walk towards them. She tugged on Sheamus' arm. "Let's go." He looked at her face – she was genuinely spooked out by what she saw. He looked up and saw a man coming towards them. He got out, and followed Kat to the exit.

The walk back was silent – Kat was too afraid to speak, and Sheamus was keeping an eye out. The two arrived back to the hotel, and when they were waiting for the elevator, Sheamus pulled her in towards his chest and she let him. He felt her began to cry, and the elevator arrived. He led her into the elevator, and pressed their floor.

"What's wrong? Who was that person?" Sheamus asked as he rubbed her back. The elevator was slowly going up towards their suite.

"My ex." She mumbled as they reached the floor. They walked into their suite, and she walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard crying come through the door, and he knocked before opening it. He saw Kat sitting in a ball. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her towards the large king size bed. He laid her down, and she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave.. please." She looked up at him.

"I'll be back." He kissed her forehead before going back out towards the kitchenette. He turned the lights off, and made sure the doors were all locked. He walked into the bathroom and got changed into sweatpants, and walked back into the room. He saw Kat sitting up waiting. She smiled.

Sheamus laid down next to her – he felt so awkward, he never had someone sharing a bed with him. Especially not a beautiful woman. She snuggled up next to him, and soon fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her, and he felt something he had never felt before.


End file.
